The present invention relates to an apparatus for the application of an adhesive film.
The application of an adhesive film to a substrate may be accomplished by known devices in which the adhesive film initially adheres to a carrier tape wound onto a coil from which it is withdrawn and guided over an applicator for applying the adhesive film onto the substrate. The empty carrier tape is then wound onto a takeup reel downstream of the applicator. Between the takeup reel and the carrier tape coil there is provided an operative connection in the form of a pair of meshing gears, at least one of these gears being mounted on its respective shaft in a manner permitting slippage to occur between the gear and its shaft.
A disadvantage of this apparatus results from the rather complicated design of the geared connection, with the consequent increase of the dimensions of the device, the handling of the apparatus or device being additionally hampered by an uneven and erratic distribution of weights caused by the change of the respective coil sizes.